


Supplica

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Si augura che la sua mente sia chiusa. Che lui non sia in ascolto. Che non scopra mai quanto le stia avvelenando l’esistenza."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Supplica

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A plea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244807) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)



> Scritta per il contest natalizio di We Are Out Of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt:   
> #1, Star Wars, Reylo:  
> Rey aveva sognato il momento in cui avevano combattuto insieme così tante volte da perdere il conto.

Succede mentre si addestra, in preda alla frustrazione quando la Forza non si piega al suo volere. Succede mentre ripara un motore o migliora l’iperguida di un caccia. Ma, più spesso, succede nei suoi sogni, quando il suo sonno si fa agitato, le punture degli insetti la tormentano e l’umidità nell’aria torrida la fa boccheggiare.

_Maledetto_ , si ripete, _maledetto. Ti detesto._

E si augura che la sua mente sia chiusa. Che lui non sia in ascolto. Che non scopra mai quanto le stia avvelenando l’esistenza.

Rivede la sala scarlatta e le fiamme. Ricorda l’adrenalina che le riempiva muscoli e mente. Prova di nuovo il furore della battaglia. Di quella battaglia.

Ma immagina sempre una conclusione diversa. Lei prende la sua mano. Lei si stringe al suo petto Lei gli toglie i vestiti, senza traccia di esitazione. Lei lascia che Ben la trascini su quel pavimento, fra cadaveri e fuoco. Ma ogni volta apre gli occhi, delusa, frustrata e colpevole. Sola.

In quella notte rovente, mentre il nuovo anno incombe su di loro, minaccioso come quello appena trascorso, Rey esprime un desiderio alla Forza.

“Liberami, ti prego. Liberami dai sogni e da lui.”


End file.
